9 Cullens and a Black
by IsabellaQuigley
Summary: Hey guys! this is my 3rd tielight saga fanfic. I'm trying out something different so i hope you like it. Please review and let me knoe what you think! And should i keep adding on chapters! I noticed some spelling mistakes so if it dosent make sense unno..
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I sat on the sofa watching Edward spin around the room like a tornado as he brushed the kitchen floor. It was almost 3.45 Nessie and Jacob would be home soon. I looked forward to this part of the day, I would get to see my daughter and my best friend, but also in away I left not much time to spend with Edward.

'HA! Beat you!!!' shouted Nessie as she came bursting in the door. 'I believe Mr Black that it is the third time this week…That will be ten dollars please.'

'Awww Ness.' Jacob groaned as he threw the ten dollar bill at her. Before she could catch it Edward was by her side with the money in his hand.

'Look Ness. What did I say about taking money from wolves?'

'That it was a good thing to do….' She questioned

'Nope.' Edward said and he flicked the money back at Jacob.

'Thanks.' Jacob said, he turned around and before heading up the stairs and made a face at Nessie and put the note slowly in his back pocket.

'I would sleep with one eye open Jacob Ephraim Black.' She called back after him.

'So how was school?' Edward smirked as he gave her twenty dollars. 'Ten for beating him here again, and ten for threatening to beat him up.'

'I believe it is well deserved.' She said with a wide grin ' I got a A+ in English unno.'

'I would congratulate you, but I know you got the answers from Alice.' Edward was very observant when it came to Nessie's education.

'Did not!!!- Okay maybe I did- A little.' She glanced over the room until her eyes met mine.

'Oh…Hey Mom!!'

'Hey Ness, how's it going?'

'Unno how it is... .'

'Yea.'

'So Miss Carter is leaving- getting married by the way, to some English dude, has an accent and everything.'

'Really?' Miss Carter was the only one of the teachers I ever liked a Rio High. She was young and intelligent, I was glad she found somebody.

'Soooo…..speaking of weddings.' She continued 'I was thinking that maybe, I could maybe unno….' As she said this, a million and one things went trough why head- was she marrying Jake? I was ready to begin my rant about how she was too young and that it is crazy, but then I thought I would sound hypocritical so I let her finish.

'- that maybe I could like watch your wedding video..?' Thank God Thank God Thank God.

'You would need to ask Esme she knows where it is.'

'Why do want to see it anyway?' Edward asked

'Just, I always overhear you talking about it…like the ceremony, how nice you looked mom…and then something about fried chicken and feathers…..' I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as Edward looked over at me the whole feathers thing was a topic that couldn't have been thought of lightly.

'I got it, I got it!!' Alice came dancing into the room with a small rectangular case in her hand; she must have seen this coming. She threw the case over to Nessie and she caught it with her left hand. I wasn't sure if I wanted to watch this I never had before.

'Do we have to?' I pleaded

'Yes, yes, yes I want to watch my creation.' Alice's face was beaming.

I glanced over at Edward and I could tell he was a little nervous but also a little curious to watch our wedding day again. I didn't notice but all of the family where gathered in the living room except Esme, Carlisle and Jacob. Nessie put the DVD in and pressed play……


	2. Chapter 2

Nessie's POV

My face was practically glued to the TV screen as I watched my mother come down the stairs- she looked so different but so beautiful. I saw dad's face light up as he watched her walk down the aisle with Charlie. I saw their friends-except Jake- their -my- family. I watched them as they promised to spend the rest of their existence together. I would normally gag at something like this, but it was kinda beautiful watching them dance together. We watched people dance and listened to Rosalie make comments like '_my hair looks great!'_ The camera was now focused on Moms school friends dancing, but in the background I saw Dad lead Mom over to a dark corner in the room. I looked closer and I saw large scruffy looking boy- Mom greeted him with a huge hug and it was then I realised it was Jacob –_ whoa he looks smokin hot_ I thought and I saw Dad's eyes flicker over to me. The camera suddenly cut to the end of the wedding and to Mom and Dad's departure. I sensed it skipped Jacobs 'incident' that I quite often heard about. It didn't bother me that much, I don't like seeing Jacob angry any way. The video finally ended with Mom and Dad driving off with people shouting good-bye and the odd human crying.

'Well that was amazing- hope my wedding is like that.' Woops slip of the tongue, everyone's head spun around and looked at me except Alice I bet she had my dress made and Jake's tux measurements all planned out. I guess everyone kinda freaked out at the thought of me getting married to Jake, I knew it would be him but for now we were boyfriend and girlfriend nothing more. Jacob hadn't even proposed for crying out loud!! I didn't want him to, I was still a kid – not technically but I acted like one anyway.. I wasn't ready for all that yet. 'Well…aherm…I have homework to do….so I guess I'll c'ya later.' I quickly ran upstairs and left everybody talking about the wedding they had just re-lived.

Jacobs POV

So I divide that by 6 and then find this thingy over here and I get my answer. I scrawled all over my text book hoping some of the information would go in- I was useless at Maths. I needed Nessie she was good. Nessie. She looked really nice today. Her hairs always smells nice………

'HEY JAKE!!' Nessie called as she barged- gracffully- into my bedroom,

'Hey Ness…What's up?'

'Just completely embarssed my self…but I'm over it.' She flopped herself down on my bed and pulled my jumper out from under my pillow and pulled it over her head, it was down to her knees but I always tought I looked better on her- all my clothes looked better on her.

'Maths homework?' she questioned

'Yep… pretty useless at it though.'

'Want a helping hand?' she jumped off the bed and came and sat beside me on the floor. She picked up my text book and scanned over it.

'Okay there is no way to do this lightly…so I'll tell you straight out ...It's all wrong Jakey.' She said trying to sound sympathetic.

'Told ya.' She reached over and grabbed the pen from my hand and started wrighting on the page….

'You see to find (x) you must measure this first and then..' I went into a bit of a daze and just stared at her perfectly shaped face, her large brown eyes and her long dark hair that flowed all the way down to her waist.

'Jake?' she questioned nudging me in the side 'you understand?'

'Ummm yea….I think so.' I felt weird all I could think about was her Renesmee Nessie Ness………

'Okay you don't get it.' She closed the book and threw it to one side 'we can always try later right?' she smiled an almost sympathetic smile at me.

'Yea yea….' She leaned her head against my shoulder and sighed. Her breath sent shivers all the way trough me.

'Long day huh?' I said attempting to keep myself under control

'Yea…I'm tired.' She sprung to her feet and went and lay down on my bed she started reading some of my English books, I just sat there on the floor watching her. She yawned and slowly fell asleep. I would have lifted her into my own room but I liked wathing her sleep and listen to her sleep talking. I went over to the bed and took her warm hand in mine and pressed it up to my cheek. She wasn't dreaming I just saw colours and shapes moving. It made me wonder what was going on in my head. It was quite relaxing to watch the colours and I slowly drifted off to sleep beside her.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee's POV

I woke up lying on the outside of Jacobs bed- it wasn't the first time- I pulled my cell phone from Jacobs jumper and checked the time – 1am- great. I rolled over and seen Jacob fast asleep. I stroked his face not showing him anything and I ran my fingers through his short black hair. He started to wake up so I decided to keep my hands to myself, but he woke up and wasn't startled by my closeness.

'Hey sleepy head.' I whispered

'Hey Ness…You awake long?' he said sleepily- he was sooo cute!

'Nope not really.'

'Oh.'

We stared at each other but it wasn't long before our lips were locked and his arms where wrapped tightly around my waist. My hand wandered –innocently- up his shirt like it occasionally did and I traced his defined chest with my fingers. After a few minutes went by I pulled myself away and looked into his dark brown eyes – they made me feel all gooey inside.

'Did I mention that I love you Jacob?'

'Once or twice.' he joked

'Well I love you.'

'I love you too Ness.' I felt so good to hear that. I was always quite a strong feminist and all that stuff but I liked the idea of being _his_ I quite like the idea of having a huge tattoo on my head saying _'IMPRINTED by Jacob Black' _had a ring to it. I pulled myself towards his face and we continued where we left off.

Jacob's POV

'WAKE UP YOU TWO IT'S FRIDAY!' I heard Esme called from downstairs. I opened my eyes and saw Nessie was still here he head resting on my chest. I warm gush of heat went right trough me it felt amazing to have her here.

'You awake Ness?'

'Yea…' she sighed 'Guess we better get up, don't want to be late.'

'Good thing it's Friday.'

'Yea… See ya downstairs.' She walked to the door and went into her bedroom –I missed her already (God I've turned into such a softie, need to man up a bit)

I walked downstairs and put my head on the table-I was so tired-.

'Common wolf!' Edward slapped me around the back of the head with a book 'Cheer up, it's Friday.'

'Yea but I still have to go- I'm exhausted.'

'Nessie keep you up last night?' he asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he didn't like it when Nessie slept in my room. He never got mad at Nessie just me hence the slap across the head.

'No…not like that.' I lied 'we where studying.'

'Right.' Sounded like he didn't buy it 'Bella and I are going to school today, so hurry up……please.'

'About time, you two have skipped one too many days.'

'Hey Jake!' Bella said as she walked into the kitchen.

'Hey Bells…School today?'

'I know! Haven't been in so long.' She patted me on the shoulder and went over to Edward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Nessie came in, rubbing her eye and running one of her hands though

her hair- she must have felt as tired as me, she didn't look tired, just beautiful as always.

'Hey guys.' She groaned. She walked over and leaned her head against Bella's shoulders and closed her eyes.

'No sleep last night Ness?' she questioned.

'Hmph.' She replied and opened her left eye to look at me and smiled 'Yea…just homework and stuff.'

'Oh.' Bella walked over to the window leaving Nessie standing there wobbling back and forward.

'Arggg.' She groaned and staggered over to Edward and rested her head against his chest. Edward shot an accusing glance at me and then put his hands around her waist to keep her from falling, if she fell asleep.

'Okay Ness.' He said with some amusement 'We have to leave…I'm going to let go so don't fall over.'

'Awww..Dad!'

'Come on! We have only got ten minutes.'

We all walked out to the boat and Edward took the wheel. Me and Nessie sat in the seat and lent our heads against each others and closed our eyes. Bella came and grabbed our heads and started shaking them.

'Wake up!' she shouted 'You two are going to bed early tonight. Common stand up both of you.' We both stood up. I looked at Nessie and Bella standing beside each other they looked freakishly alike today. Edward started the boat and drove it at an extreme speed.

'Now face the direction of the wind that blows against you.'

We both turned around and the vicious wind blew against our faces.

'Jees Mom! Do you want to deform our faces-well I'm definitely woke up now.'

'That was the point.' She said sarcastically

All four of us walked up to school. We all walked into our Spanish class, I always thought Edward, Bella and Nessie didn't need Spanish class they where all fluent now.

'Pssst Nessa…Jacob.' Whispered Hailey -one of me and Nessies friends

'Where all going to the cinema tonight…wanna come?'

Nessie looked over at Bella and Edward who had their heads down reading, but I was sure they where listening. Edward nodded his head to approve.

'Yea sure, we'd love to.' Nessie said 'Thanks.' Hailey's blue eyes lit up with satisfaction and went back to studying.

School was finally over so we all headed home. When we got home Alice greeted us with her warm smile.

'Oh Jacob.' She said 'Daniel called earlier, he said he is making his way to the forest now, he has to speak to you….alone.'

'Oh' I hadn't seen Dan at school today, He was also a wolf like me , Nessie found him a few months ago it's a long story [_read my previous stories!]_. I wondered what he wanted. I ran out side and whipped off my shirt and I ran past the bushes and kicked off my shoes I threw myself into the air and phased with ease as I ran faster on all fours, I could hear his breathing. I couldn't hear his thoughts we weren't really a pack yet. I finally reached him he was almost as big as me. We both phased back and pulled on our shorts.

'Hey Dan what's up?'

'Just I want to introduce you to somebody.'

'What do you mean? Like now? Is someone hear?' there was a hint if urgency in my voice. If he had told anyone about us I would have his head right here. I told him no risks where to be taken.

'Jacob…I would like you to meet Michelle.' As he said this a small black wolf walked nervously from the trees.

'What the…'

'Jacob, Michelle is my twin sister. She kinda phased this morning.'

'You never told me you had a twin.'

'I didn't …well you know now.'

I was still a little shocked that there was another wolf amongst us now.

'Whoa…Wait till Leah hears about this!'

'Mitch how about you go and phase back, make this a little easier.'

The wolf nodded and walked back into the bushes.

'Do you think she is able to manage yet?'

'Yes… I gave her your advice on phasing, it's not hard for her- she's a pro, not like me at all when I first started out.'

'Yea…you going to the cinema tonight?'

'Yea probs…Need to get out more.'

Michelle walked back out of the woods. I seen her before around school never knew she was Dan's twin! She was dressed in black shorts and a t-shirt. Her hair was dark and ran just below her shoulder, she was tall and lean and her skin was just a shade darker than my own.

'Hi…' she said timidly

'Hey! I'm Jacob, glad to have you on board.' I stretched out my hand and she shook it lightly.

'I was thinking maybe we should bring her back to yours I haven't given her the full story about …unno.' He stuck out his teeth and made claw shapes with his hands when she wasn't looking. 'I figured Carlisle handled it well last time with me.'

'Sounds good, he won't be home for another hour, but I can introduce you to the rest of the family.'

We stood there awkwardly wondering if we should phase or not, but Michelle made it easier when she walked back into the trees. We all came together in out wolf form and started sprinting through the trees. Man was Michelle fast! We phased back around the perimeters of my house.

We walked in the front door Dan and Michelle walking close behind me. Everyone was sitting in the living room

'Hey everybody.' I said 'This is Michelle……'


End file.
